Calling All Highschool Students
by HeavensIntensity
Summary: Edited Chapter 1- A gorgeous model and her best friends mixed with highschool and five popular jocks, what will be the out come? World War 3? well my friend you would be totally... right. SasuXSaku  Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy!
1. An Introduction

_Edited- Jan 9__th__ 2011_

_Inner- "RooaaR"_

Normal- "RooaaR"

Disclaimer- I only own the plot of the story, I do not own Naruto, or Victoria Secrets Label. But if I did...MWAHAHA... imagine what I could do…-cough- on with the story then …

Calling All High School Students

Chapter One

If you asked any girl at exclusive Konoha Prep how the social standing by the prestigious all qualifying academy was determined and who was ranking first on the elite, glorified list, no doubt you'd get a unanimous result. The result my friends comes in a package standing 6'1 with smooth dark raven hair styled into haphazardly spikes at the back as well as down his neck and bangs flopping carelessly in front of a pair of sinfully dark onyx eyes that were permanently set into a state of emotionless apathy. The straight edge of his sharp nose flanked by high prominent cheek bones, a strong jaw and flawless pair of lips, which, if you're lucky enough, might send a panty-dropping smirk your way, concealing a set of perfect pearly whites. His skin, pale as the moon, added to the mystery and luscious darkness that seemed to follow him around. Sculpted and hard in all the right places, shows he clearly shows his body the appreciation the girls at Konoha Prep would fall over themselves to show him.

Now as star quarterback, captain of the football team and the jaw-dropping looks, consequentially making him delightfully untouchable and godly in the social standing of the academy, you'd think that'd be enough to grace him, no, to make the rest of the male population feel even more inferior and envious then they already do, he also has a sizable fortune behind him with his father being the CEO of Uchiha Corps. Sorry boys, some men just walk in the light. This unearthly being goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha… queue the fan girls fainting.

As everyone should know when there's a top dog he's usually surrounded by his entourage, in this case his best friends. First and foremost I'd like to introduce you to the most loud mouth, hyper blonde ball of energy you'll ever met in your life, Naruto Uzumaki, also lovingly known as dobe. He has untamed blonde hair that proves he's never heard of a brush, excited blue eyes without a doubt will be filled with happiness, an infectious smile that hijacked half his face, little scars on each cheek which strangely reminds you of whiskers and beautiful tanned skin stretched taunt over defined muscles. He has an obsession with ramen noodles and a tendency to be very….loud. Now that you've met Sasuke's oldest friend let's move onto his emotional equal Neji Hyuga. Seriously, between the two of them you'll never be able to decide who the most emotionally constipated one is. If you've ever seen an Herbal Essences shampoo commercial then you'll know what I mean when I say his hair puts the girl's hair to shame, he's got long luxurious brown hair that he keeps tied loosely behind his back, a pair of pale lavender eyes that basically hypnotise you, a pale complexion and a finely built body to top it off. Not to be left out, Shikamaru Nara is the lazy genius of the group. His dark hair tied in a spiky ponytail on top of his head would give the impression of a pineapple, a body just as edible as the aforementioned fruit and brown calculative eyes usually seen in a sleepy state. Last but not least Kiba Inuzuka, the dog enthusiast with short brown spiky hair and dark playful eyes, he's got a hot temper and boundless energy to match Naruto. Both are usually seem arguing over topics while trying to win the support of the other 3 males who simply ignore them.

These boys are the top runners of Konoha Prep and have been since arriving at the prestigious academy. It has always been that way and they'll be damned if anyone should try change the way things are. Little do they know, 5 surprises in high heels will be invading their perfect regime that's so comfortable to them and throwing their lives upside down and straight into hell. Welcome friends, to the destruction of 5 pretty boys.

Now if you're an adamant reader of magazines such as Cosmo, Harpers Bazaar and the sort then you'll definitely have heard of Sakura Haruno. If not you probably live under a rock or are totally socially retarded. She's steadily making a name for herself in the modelling industry fast, and landing herself jobs with top photographers and designers. Her current job is the 2010 Victoria Secrets Runway show held in Konoha. To say she is beautiful would be an outstanding understatement; soft pink thick hair that reached the curve of her back that fell in soft curls seemed to shimmer in the setting sunlight, vibrant emerald eyes that captured people's hearts, a breath taking smile and a filled out curvaceous body that put the cherry on top. Alongside the pink haired teenager were 4 other girls chatting away excitedly whilst exiting the venue of the VS runway show. They've been best friends since they were 6 years old and have been inseparable ever since. I guess home schooling and crocodile tears really work on the heart strings of the fathers, allowing their girls to travel the globe with Sakura since she was 15. Their names you might ask? Why none other than Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kunai, Hinata Hyuga and Temari Sabaku.

Since they're all currently in Konoha and have nothing of top priority coming up in the next 12 months, the agency and the parents thought it would be good to send the group to finish the final year of schooling with their peers. Some replies to this completely unexpected turn of events might have been:

-"Oh... okay well I just hope we'll be accepted back" Can you guess who that was?

-"Mm sure whatever, just make sure it doesn't cut into my training schedule…got that?" That one should be easy.

- _Sigh_ "Well its only one year, it should be okay but I just hope it'll be fun and no boys try to crack onto me…cause you know then I'd have to rearrange their face" _Sigh_. What about that one?

- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO SCHOOL? Well there will be hot boys -insert squeal- okay I'm totally in…but what will I wear?" You would have to be a complete idiot not to know that one.

Sakura's House (Sakura POV)

WHAT THE HELL? I know I'm 17 and still have to respect the decisions of my parents and agent but this is a little crazy! I think I have enough to stress about with modelling and not messing up in front of the entire world without dumping a crap load of homework and assignments on me and the pressure of high school on top!

_EHHHH… don't forget Fan Boys!_

And it's just keeps getting better and better.

_Are you on drugs or something? It's not getting better, if anything that just makes it worse!__Sheesh, I'm almost ashamed to be called your inner._

Oh shut-it would you? First, I was being sarcastic. Second, no I'm not on drugs, you would know if I was idiot, you're me.

_Yeah…well…YOU SUCK! Hahaha!_

…Why do I even bother?

I looked around to see Temari snapping photos of a passed out Ino drooling all over the window, Hinata reading a book and Tenten listening to music. Well they all seem satisfied for the moment; I think I might just have to take this time to catch up on a few well, deserved hours of sleep.

Closing my eyes, I imagined a tropical beach with crystal clear water, soft, warm sand between my toes and the faint sound of crashing waves crashing in the distance, birds chirping…

"ZzZzZzZzZzZ"

My eyes snapped open, what the hell? That is definitely NOT birds chirping, that sounds more like a pig going through a lawn mower. My eyes darted around to see Ino sporting a BIG piece of drool hanging from her mouth with her face still pressed up against the window and now currently snoring. Fan-fricken-tastic, just what I wanted, my peaceful, relaxing dream disturbed by Ino-pig. Well I guess the only bright side to this annoyance is that I get to add another reason to my list, why Ino has earned the honour-fic Pig.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"

Ahh, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Ino has to sport another leak of body fluid from her nose. GROSS! This is a perfect example of _why_ I have maids to clean my house. I should probably wake her up before she creates a mini lake on my carpet, but that requires effort and energy and those two things are quite extinct from my body right now, or it could just be the fact that I'm lazy and Temari is getting some good blackmail against Ino if needed in the future. I should just ask Hinata to wake her up, now that sounds like a plan. Ha-ha, yes! And they say models are stupid, never! I fixed up any stray hairs that may have stuck out when I _almost_slipped into my tropical paradise, straightened my clothes and put on my most charming smile.

"Hinata" Her name spilled out of my mouth fill with innocence. White eyes filled with curiosity looked up from her book not before marking her place with her finger and with her soft tone she replied "Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

I looked at her with big, green eyes almost pleadingly."Would you please wake-up Ino-pig for me?"

"No"

Plain and simple was the answer she gave me and went back to reading her book.

"No" I echoed her answer slowly as if I was stupid or something.

"Hai, No" she looked back up at me with a small smiled etched onto her face and then buried her face back into her book.

_Holy S*#! Hinata just flipped us off._

The apocalypse must be coming. That, my friend was the only excuse I could think of. Or those creepy creatures from the movie Species have taken over her brain and are planning world domination. Who knows what goes on in her head?

_Why don't you just walk over to Ino and push her off the seat?_

I have to admit inner the idea appeals to me greatly but then I would have to use more energy with running away from a squealing pig.

…_true._

I know.

God, this is so annoying. I hauled myself out of the comfy confinements of the couch and dragged my feet over to the window which Ino was slumped against. I sluggishly grabbed her head and pushed it forward so she successfully landed on the ground face first. I watched her almost in slow motion as she picked herself up off the ground and snapped her head upwards to meet my cheeky, smiling face.

"Have a nice trip Ino-pig? I asked her knowing very well what the outcome would be.

"GRRRR…. FOREHEAD, YOU ARE SOO DEAD" Ino was successfully turning a quite impressive shade of red, maybe even rivalling Hinata's blush.

And with that we were off, me having the advantage of standing up was already out of the room before Ino had picked herself up off the floor.

_Girl, that's was AWESOME!_

Ha-ha, it was pretty funny aye

_Funny? I've never seen Ino look more boorish in a loooong time!_

Yeah well, if I don't pay attention we might not have another chance to see her look like that again

_True, girl you better get that cute perky butt of yours out of here fast! I'm too pretty to not exist! _

She then proceeded to pull a mirror out of her pocket and make missy faces to it, while winking and flirting to her reflection.

Loser

I grabbed inner and threw into the dark door in the corner of my mind, slammed the door shut, locked it and threw the key away.

"…"

Ahh, peace and quiet, how I missed you my old friend.

"…"

_That was harsh; who exactly did you throw in there?_

Ahh I know but sometimes a girl needs her peace, and that, that was my Inner

_Oh wow, I would really like to meet her sometime, she looks a lot of fun not to mention devastatingly gorgeous!_

I turned to look at the other person, only to see the person next to me was…

My inner eating an ice-cream

O.O WHA?

_You alright?_

I must have looked funny, standing there with my mouth opening and shutting like a fish, opening, closing, opening, closing, because my inner was having a great time rolling on the floor clutching her stomach with full blown laughter. She suddenly stopped convulsing and looked at the ground with eyes tearing up and her bottom lip trembling. I cannot believe this, she must be Pmsing 24/7. She looked up at me with big chibi eyes sparkling with unshed tears and a pouting bottom lip still trembling, she uttered one word to me while pointing to a particular place on the ground.

_Ice-cream_

I looked where her shaking finger was pointing, and sure enough, there was a glob of strawberry ice-ream with sprinkles splattered on the ground with the cone facing out of it, teasing her. I redirected my eyes back to inner and looked at her sad expression and watched as it suddenly changed into a look of stubbornness with pouting lips and hands placed firmly on her hips. She pointed a finger just inches from my nose and looked at me directly.

_You owe me an ice-cream! With SPARKLES!_

And with that my friends I rolled my eyes all pity I felt for her gone and replaced with frustration. Plus I didn't even want to ask where she got that ice-cream from, fearing she would speak again and it ending with me losing my sanity entirely. Anyway where was I…? Ahh yes, running away from my squealing pig of a best friend, let the games begin. I looked behind me and to my utter surprise Ino was not running at me like a pig on crack but looking at me biting her lip with a finger on her chin and her eyebrows screwed together. I came to the conclusion that this must be her thinking mode. Never did I think that Ino would ever have a mode for thinking, because in all seriousness, Ino-pig thinking? I would deem you crazy, stick you in a straight jacket and send you off with the people in white if you were to tell me this.

But yes Ino-pig in thinking mode, which also strangely looked a lot like she was constipated but hey, it must be hard and strenuous for her, she never uses the blob in-between her ears, they call her brain. Shopping, shopping and shopping was all we ever got out of her however there is the occasional fanatic moments of boys, make-up and gossip sessions but those were trampled by the amount of time she would spend talk about shopping. And that is why I love her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ino exclaiming something in a foreign language I like to call 'Pigletish', but no one else knows that. She had her arms flying around and a maniac smiled adoring her face while her mouth moved 100mp/h.

"Hhopgjclojfhths jsgo djgjnow sfhear!" She exclaimed while heaving breaths in and out still bouncing up and down everywhere.

I looked at Tenten, who looked at Hinata, who looked like she wanted to run out of the house screaming bloody murder and Temari was still snapping pictures of the out-of-control Ino.

I silently decided that today was going to be a long day.

Grabbing hold of Ino's shoulder I pulled her closer to me and slapped her twice and almost instantly, she stopped bouncing everywhere and sat on the floor with a surprised look on her face.

"…Thank-you…"she said whilst standing up and brushing off imaginary dirt from her clothes."… As I was previously saying, let's go to the mall and buy some hot outfits for the start of the school year!"

Nodding my head I replied "For once, I agree, the stress of everything is really getting to me and I think a bit of retail shopping might just relax me."

"Yeah, okay, if we have to Ino-san" replied the ever quiet Hinata who decided to voice her opinion.

Ino walked up to Hinata and stared at her straight in the eyes."What have I said about calling me Ino-san, just Ino or Ino-Chan will do, I've known you all my life, drop the pleasantries we're friends, wait no, best friends." Ino exclaimed with a wide smile flashing her pearly whites.

"Yeah, group hug girls" I announced while grabbing my best friends and squeezed the life out of them.

After we finished out bone-breaking hug we decided to quickly freshen up and hurry to get to the heaven with clothes, food, coffee and boys. All of u piled into my car, well not before I put on some sunglasses and a hat as a disguise, because we wouldn't want any crazy fans ruining our shopping and stalking us everywhere around the mall, and drove off to our destination. Blasting catchy pop music and singing aloud at the tops of our lungs the whole way.

Konoha Prep, watch out.

Hi it's me –waves-

I'm editing the story as I just re-read the whole thing and was disturbed by how many spelling mistakes and just stupid things I found. I hope this is a step up!

Reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism! I'm always looking to better myself with my writing. Also don't be afraid to voice ideas or suggest things that you might like to see in the future. Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Until next time! Ciao

-jessamy


	2. Midnight Revelations

Edited- Jan 9th 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this overly used plot! Thanks.

I sighed as I dropped myself and my mountain of retail shopping on the bed. My feet throbbed as I slid my red high heels of my red feet, finally, circulation, how I missed you. I wriggled my toes, loving the fact that I had feeling back in my feet. Dinner must be ready by now surely, I walked down stairs in hopes of finding Hinata or a maid to answer my rumbling belly that was pleading for food. I came to a halt, realizing that no-one was around, what have I done to deserve this, I found myself asking thin air. Fantastic I'm hungry and I'm going insane, I feared that if I didn't find food fast I might just result in biting one of my limbs off in hopes to satisfy my stomach…

…wait

Nah I wouldn't do that, I mean have you seem me? I'm bloody well, perfect….Not saying that in a boasting way…but I'm not sure if there is another way to say that. Oh, well the main point in my rambling is that it's just a fact – I have very good genes, thanks Mum & Dad, you sure made my life a whole lot easier, but yeah, I do have good…wait no… great genes, how else would I become a successful model? And NO I didn't blackmail, bribe or hold ransom someone's children or wife. But it would have made the process a lot easier.

_Yawn_.

Well, stuff eating I say, I'll just eat extra in the morning. I walked back up my stairs and into my bedroom which was currently covered in shopping bags. I piled them all into the spare walk-in-robe and pulled out my red silk nightgown. Quickly showering, I washed my long pink hair and shaved my legs, which were about due for a shave, luckily it was still okay to wear long jeans or else people would have thought I went into hibernation for the winter or something. I dried myself off, hung my towel back on the rack and slipped into my nightgown. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then looked at myself in the mirror. I wonder how my life would have turned out if my family hadn't moved to Paris. Well I certainly wouldn't be where I am today. I shrugged off the thought and jumped into my comfy bed, fitted with black silk sheets.

…Yeah, definitely wouldn't be the same.

**6:27 am Monday Morning**

And there I was sitting in a rundown building with my only source of light coming from the other side of the street, a random flickering streetlight giving out every 3 or 4 seconds. I tried to cover myself a little more as I was only wearing my blood red silk nightgown; a chilling wind sent a shiver down my spine. Something moved over in the corner, which was all I needed to know. I turned around and tugged on the door handle with my quivering hands, it wouldn't open. 'Great I'm stuck in a shabby room with a thing' was the only thought that crossed my mind.

The thing moved again.

"Hello?" I tried to sound confident but it only came out as a squeak.

_Silence_

Silence was all I got as a reply.

"Hello? Who are you?" This time I managed to make it come out a little louder.

Again it moved, I caught a glimpse of red.

I gasp a little more loudly then I would have liked, was it _blood_?

"Are you hurt?" I spoke softly

"You… are very … very pretty" replied a deep, raspy voice from the corner.

"What do you want" it was more of a demand then a question, my eyes widened at how it came out.

_A chuckle_

"I am not to be feared" was the reply of the voice.

"Why am I here? Well more importantly" I looked around quickly, my heartbeat rising. "Where is here?" I never thought of it, where was I? I don't remember driving anywhere, all I remember was saying goodnight to the girls…oh no the girls where were they?

"You haven't hurt my friends have you?" I asked quickly

"Why?" It was a calm reply, almost to calm. What came out of his mouth next shocked me more. "Do you want me too?"

Again a _chuckle_ but this time it was filled with malice.

"You sick bastard, what did you do to them?" my mind was frazzled, working in overdrive, what? When? Where? How? Why? I didn't even realize I took a couple steps towards the cold raspy voice.

Yes, that's right _TOWARDS_ the voice.

"Do to them? Why would I want to hurt _them_? I don't even know _them_" was the response

I stopped moving. He doesn't know them?

"You don't?" whispering was all I seemed to be doing lately.

"No I don't"

My eyes widened.

"And _you_ know _me_?" came my shrill answer, my heart was beating so hard in my chest I was afraid I'd break a rib.

A noise filled my eardrums… a smooth, creamy rich noise, nothing like the harsh, raspy noise before.

_Laughter_

To be more precise- _his_ laughter

"Everyone knows you"

More shuffling, I tried to squint to see through the dark as my eyes hadn't adjusted to this level of darkness.

"Red is a very… appealing colour on you"

A shadow passed in front of the window, quick and swift.

A _noise_?

A high pitch noise, almost resembling Ino, when she found a grey hair amongst all that blonde fluff- which turned out to be from my cat

Wait, no this was more high pitched, more annoying something strangely familiar.

Gash, it's getting loud, I covered my ears.

"Argh, what's that noise? Can't you hear it?" came my loud voice my hands grasping my head trying to block out the noise still growing in my ears.

"That would be the queue to wake up Miss Haruno" he stepped forward and the light flooded onto his face.

He looked so familiar, like a face in my past. I pressed my eyes shut tight and tried to remember. Red, Red, Red.

Flashes ran through my mind, a little boy crying, a little boy and a little girl sitting under a tree, "don't leave me" the little boy spoke "never, I promise" came her answer both looking at each other, the tree behind them had been carved into, _Best friends Forever_. The little girl, now looking out the back of a car as it drove away watching as the little boy gradually disappeared in the distance. Again the little boy was alone crying.

I opened my eyes, Gaara!

"Gaara!" I said aloud

"Congratulations, you remembered" his reply was sarcastic and it stung.

"Gaara what's the matter?" I took another step forward towards him, now feeling safe.

"You lied, you broke your promise!" my eyes opened more if it was possible, they hate lacing the words stopped my racing heart or a second.

"Gaara" I spoke barely above a whisper, my eyes softening, I reached out to touch him before he could walk away back into the dark depths.

_The noise!_

"Argh" I screamed as the noise pierced through my ears.

"Times up" with that he turned around started walking back into the darkness.

"GAARA NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I reached out to him, but my hand went straight through him as though he was vapour.

He stopped and turned his head to the side, his eyes looking at me but keeping his back to me.

"Ironic isn't it, that now it's the other way around?" All I could do was watch from the floor, my eyes wide still reaching out to him as he disappeared from my sight just as easily as he appeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I opened my eyes, as I shot out of bed covered in sweat. My alarm clock piercing my ears signalling the morning had arrived.

I shut the alarm clock off by throwing it at the closet thing I could find, which happed to be to be the maid coming in to wake me up. I rubbed my sweat covered face mumbling curse words half heartedly. I slid my slender legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, my night gown cascading down from where it had risen up to. I walked into my bathroom and lent on the counter top and looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was that little girl in the dream only now with less chubby cheeks and a more mature face, but what got to me most was my eyes, they weren't bright green, and they'd darkened a little bit. I shifted that thought to the back of my mind, and passed it off as early morning ugliness. I had more pressing thoughts that need my full attention. Was that a dream? Or was it something more? I shook my head and cursed myself for acting so stupid, or course it was a dream. Now I have more things to worry about. School and even bigger than that…Ino _sigh_ why did life have to hate me? Wait don't answer that, it doesn't, and I'm successful, beautiful and have a happy family and great friends. Life is good.

Well it will be if I actually get to eat breakfast before Ino scoffs it all down.

You know how people say violence is not the answer. Well I say it is, like when you find your little brother or your friends about to eat the last slice of mud cake and you slam their head in the fridge door or they're about to use the computer and you bash them over the head with the key board…

… Yeah I say violence AND technology have helped a lot.

Well that's my edited version of chapter 2

Again reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism!

Any ideas please feel free to let me know in a review, I love new perspectives!

Sadly I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks, I'm going on vacation overseas which I'm totally stoked about! Foreign boys, margaritas by the pool and a golden tan! Maybe I'll get some inspiration aye?

Until next time readers, ciao bella! X

**Preview:**

I love today's community, how teenagers don't give up their seats for the elderly and bash them over the head just to find they don't have any money on them, just their seniors card or how seniors think it's okay to shove a Juniors face in a toilet bowl as a welcoming gift to high school…

Or how Mika sounds like a chipmunk going through a blender or it could just be the fact that his balls haven't dropped yet.

How sad.


	3. Dooms Day

**Edited- Jan 13****th**** 2011**

**DISCLAIMER- OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OTHERWISE DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HERE WRITING THIS? –shakes head- Nah uhh. And I don't own Rhianna 'What's My Name?' Obviously she does. But I would love to be all up on Drake –Drool-**

**-Awkward…Cricket-**

**Moving on...**

**6:40 am Monday Morning**

Looking back into the mirror, studying the reflection of Sakura Haruno staring back at myself, messy but sexy pink hair, unusual darker green eyes than my bright glowing ones, little clumps of sleep gathered in the corner of my eyes, skin in need of a wash and- uurrrgghh, what the-?

What is that smell?

I looked at my drain in the sink, hoping an animal hadn't died down there. Maybe that's where Ino's pet mouse ran off to, in hope to escape it's see through cage and Ino's attempts to train it. Poor thing, I don't blame it, it probably mistook Ino for an ogre looking for a snack, hahaha that is very possible option. As I bent over the smell only worsened, however the smell disappeared when I reached the sink. Well, I guess it's not Mr. SnuffleFluff, what a relief! I wasn't looking for to the crocodile tears shed by Ino when she found out her beloved Mr. SnuffleFluff is currently rotting in my bathroom drain. Retreating from the drain, I found the toxic odor entering my nostrils again, pausing and sniffing again a thought passed through my head _'smell your underarms'_turning my head, I moved in and took a BIG sniff. Coughing and spluttering, I chocked on the pungent smell that had wafted up my nostrils. For the love of all that's good and holy! It's ME! I reached for the deodorant and quickly let it work its magic, wiping away the entire stink that had resigned under my armpits. Snapping the cap back onto the bottle, finally happy with the way my underarms smelt, I placed the bottle in its designated place and smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Much Better"

Whoever thought supermodels looked good 24/7 obviously hasn't seen me in the mornings. I may have the term 'Super' added to my career, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to bodily smells or shock horror...PIMPLES! I just have extra help in those departments. Uurrrgghh, there's that smell again. Crinkling my nose and pulling a sour face, I sniffed my underarms again, only to be met with the scent of Blossom Orchids. Safe.

"What is it this time?" I thought out load, staring at myself in the mirror again, wondering where there was another place I needed to cover with deodorant. '_Well it might be- EWWW no Sakura, that place does NOT stink'_

'**You tardface, smell your breath' Inner Sakura suggested while smacking her forehead with her hand.**

'Oh, right' I smiled sheepishly.

I breathed into my hand and was nearly knocked out by the aroma that met my nose. Shaking my head, I brought myself back from the verge of unconsciousness. Now that's defiantly gotta go. Poking my head out of my bathroom, I glanced at the clock lying on the floor where I had chucked it. Red numbers reading 6:45am glowed back at me through my darkened room.

Shoot.

I had 25 minutes to get ready and look at least presentable to appear in human society, eat breakfast to satisfy my grumbling tummy from last night and pack my bag for the highlight of my day, School, Whoopee! Please note my sarcasm! Groaning, I raced into my walk in wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, champagne coloured silk sleeveless blouse with a loose bow tied at the front and black shiny high heels. I changed into my outfit for the day and strolled into the bathroom to brush my hair and apply foundation, bronzer, black mascara and shiny pink lip-gloss. Finally satisfied with my appearance I hurried down stairs to find Hinata reading the newspaper and the girls sitting at the dining table already eating blueberry pancakes and waffles. One of my maids handed me a plate filled with edible-goodness and a glass of orange juice. Stuffing my mouth with enthusiasm, my stomach finally settling as it got its fill. I looked up from my plate, to be met with 3 blank stars and 1 filled with disgust.

"Uurrrgghh, Forehead, you've outdone yourself on the Disgust-O-metre' Ino cringed, throwing me a napkin 'It helps if you place the food IN your mouth not AROUND it so everyone can see it, and there's also this new thing called-CHEWING, I don't want to be the one giving you mouth to mouth when you pass out from chocking on waffles."

The girl's nodded in agreement besides Ino. Still looking at me with bewilderment, most probably recalling how I could fit all of that in my mouth. Yeah what can I say…it's a gift! Swallowing my mouthful of food and flinching a bit as it painfully made its way down my oesophagus I shot Ino a sarcastic grin.

"Hahaha, very funny Piggy-chan, but you should know we don't allow animals at the table, plus shouldn't you be eating your breakfast slop out of a trough or something piggish?" I replied sounding thoroughly board.

"Take that back Billboard!"

"It's just the truth Bacon"

"I'm not BACON!"

"Oh right, true, we couldn't eat you, there's no meat to eat, right heffer?"

Ino face was now turning a successful deep red, either extremely embarrassed that she had been called fat, or extremely angry that she was called fat, either way my eardrums were about to be abused by Miss. Piggy's squealing.

...5

...4

Ino looked like she was going to burst at the seams.

...3

I drank the rest of my Orange Juice and let the maid take my empty plate and cup away.

...2

I placed my earplugs in my ears and made sure they were in securely.

...1

I sighed deeply, and watched as my friends scrambled away from the table and fled to their rooms. Thanks guys!

Here we go. Strap in and brace yourself.

I really should have bolted the chair to the floor.

Ino's mouth opened and unleased her mighty words of fury with surprising force. "WHAT IS IT YOUR INSINUATING FOREHEAD? ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT? IF YOU ARE YOU BETTER WATCH YOU'RE BACK, 'CUASE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY SERVERLY...AHAHHA YEAH YOU ARE! I KEEP SOME INTERESTING THINGS UNDER MY BED BILLBOARD BROW, WOULD YOU LIKE MY TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THEM? WELL HUMUNGO FOREHEAD WHAT DO YOU HAVE SAY FOR YOURSELF? HUH?" Ino finished huffing and puffing, the red slowly subsiding and her skin regaining its normal colour.

I wiped away a stray drop of saliva on my cheek and fixed my hair looking at Ino with amused eyes and a cheeky smile. "Wow, Ino-pig you broke your record! My device recorded 186 decibels! Congratulations!" I chirped happily showing Ino my decibel counter with the result. Sensing the worst had passed I took out my earplugs and gave the device to Ino as she gazed at the result with interest, not registering in her brain that I had given her the honour-fic 'Pig'.

"I think I made a world record Saku!" She said happily, accomplishment shinning in her eyes.

"Congrats, Ino, but I think we should hurry up and finish getting ready; it's already 5 past 7"

"Right, I still have to colour co-ordinate my outfit with my school bag, plus my awesome stationary" Ino scurried up stairs to do whatever it is that Ino does in her room. Rolling my eyes I stood from my chair and stated to climb the stairs.

'**REMEMBER TO CLEAN YOUR TEETH!' inner Sakura screamed.**

Silently agreeing with my inner I bounded up the rest of the stairs and hurried into my bathroom to clean my teeth. My green toothbrush successfully loaded with mint toothpaste, I began my assault on my germy food ridden teeth. Walking over to my recently bought books lying on my floor in a pile, I stuffed them into my old style black messenger bag, grabbed my cute coloured pens and school essentials. Some money off my bedside table and closed the latch at the front of my bag. Spitting the remains of breakfast and toothpaste into my basin, I washed it away and placed my toothbrush back into its holder and spritzed myself with some delicious perfume and adding a black bow headband to my hair, as well as my silver cross necklace, silver hoop earrings and silver rings, my favourite ring with a big gem of Green Amber and a couple silver bangles to complete my look. I retouched my lip-gloss and winked at myself in my full length mirror. I grabbed my bag, my trusty slim mobile and live-saving I-pod. I heard the familiar sound of our driver's horn and raced down the stairs and out the front door, which is quite impressive seeing as I didn't trip and fall on my face once, to see my friends entering the limo. Once I slipped in, I placed my bag beside me on a spare seat, strapped myself in with my seatbelt (safety first!), and placed my earphones in my ear, relaxing as the calming voice of Rhianna 'What's My name?' fill my senses. Watching the scenery fly past the window, I noticed just how blue the sky was today, such a beautiful day challenging what was about to happen. Today was the day that Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino and I would be locked in hell itself for 8 hours, while adults bore the living daylights out of us, resulting in our brain turning into gloop filled with stuff we're never going to use again!

_Sigh_

Konoha was busy even in today's crisp morning. People fancily dressed and rushing to catch a taxi or subway to work, people walking their dogs...even cats, children in uniform busily walking through the crowds, however what I do notice is one elderly woman crossing the road and everybody too caught up in their world to notice she's there. Not even sparing her a glance or 20 seconds of their time to help her across the crossing. I love today's community, how teenagers don't give up their seats for the elderly and bash them over the head just to find they don't have any money on them, just their seniors card or how tough high school seniors think it's okay to shove a freshman's face in a toilet bowl as a welcoming gift to high school…

Or how Mika sounds like a chipmunk going through a blender or it could just be the fact that his balls haven't dropped yet.

How sad.

The scenery halted as the car came to stop, in front of me was a gigantic campus, filled with students running, boys and girls walking together, standing in groups of what looked like cliques, and some students throwing balls to each other, while some just sat down and conversed. Ahh...the joys of high school, please note my sarcasm, nerds being beat up by jocks, I squint my eyes, mmm good looking jocks, Goths moping around looking emo-ish, popular's giggling and flirting with good looking guys, art fanatics sketching hastily away, cheerleaders jumping around with their pom-poms and jocks throwing balls and kicking them. Just when I thought I was finished with high school it sneaks up behind me reals me back into its clutches. Well, let's get this over and done with. I took out my earphones and stashed my I-pod into my messenger bag and turned to my friends.

"So let's get this party stated" I said my voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"Sakura-chan, i-i think th-that you should ju-just look a-at this more –p-p-positively" Hinata shyly stammered.

"YEAH forehead, what's your problem?" Ino agreed while drooling over the boy casually passing the limo. "I'm cool about going back"

"Che, only because you get to shamelessly drool over guys" Temari coolly stated whist rolling her ice blue eyes.

"Yeah Ino, you just want some fresh guys you can flirt with." Tenten joined in, with laughter in her voice.

Staring at my friends bicker playfully, I seriously wondered if I could survive the rest of the year, with the swooning fan-boys, screaming girl fans, jealous haters and ogling testosterone filled teenage perverts, this is sure to be a difficult year. Plus the fact the principal wouldn't let me use my bulky, tough bodyguards. DAMMIT! Well let's get this torture underway. Grabbing my messenger bag and placing it over my head, I whistled for the four girl's attention.

"Yo, let's get going, we still have to find the office and check our timetables."

Stepping out of the limo with my friends gradually falling in step with me, people stopped doing what they were doing, when they noticed my pink hair. Whispers reached my ears as people shamelessly stared at us walking toward the main entrance of the school. A bunch of freshman boldly stepped in front of us, with their eyes glued to my face.

"Holey moley, you're _the_ Sakura Haruno!" one of the freshman exclaimed, pointing her finger in my direction. She was quite pretty actually, soft curly brown hair and big, rich dark brown eyes to match.

"Yeah I am, thanks for pointing that out" I replied in a light tone, smiling at them showing I was joking.

Hinata laughed quietly behind me as the rest cracked at smile at the juvenile freshman. The brown haired girl pulled out a pink hard covered book and a glitter pen and looked at me with admiration in her eyes. "Umm, if you wouldn't m-mind, could you maybe, sort of sign my b-book? It would mean allot to me." The girl stammered, apparently nervous of being rejected.

I had the laugh at the girl's sudden change in attitude. "Sure, no problem" I said once I saw the girls reaction to my laughing. "What's your name?"

"Hana" a smile making its way onto her face "Wow, I can't believe it's really you, Sakura-san"

Looking up from the book, I smiled at the young girl "Please, call me Sakura-chan! There all done! Have a lovely day"

Walking away from the bungle of freshman's, I could hear the faint squeals of the girls as they read over the message.

'_Dear Hana, keep believing in yourself, never back down from a challenge and remember you're beautiful from the inside out. I hope you talk to me about modelling sometime, you have what it takes. Love Sakura-chan xoxo'_

The smile was permanent on my face as the girls and I made our way down the halls of the school, asking students where the main office was. However all we got out of them was a stutter, fainting or running away. Now I knew I had an effect on people but not this much! Finally finding someone else in the hallway, we walked up to the figure submerged in his locker... at least I think it was a male.

'**Ha-ha, it better be, I don't think my eyes are ready for that torture"** inner Sakura mused.

'_I second that'_

Tapping the persons shoulder, all my fears of it being a she-male flew out the nearest window, this, my friend was DEFINETLY a male. Waiting for the chiselled being to turn around I silently prayed to kami that he would have a face to match his god like body. I started to feel stupid after nothing happened for a couple seconds. Tapping his shoulder again I crossed my arms waiting for him to turn around.

"..."

Still nothing, nada, zilch

"Umm excuse me... can you _please_ direct us to the main office?" Temari asked in her, 'dude, I'm pissed off, don't jerk me around voice' stressing the please.

"...hn" he grunted.

Huh?

Temari blinked a few times before crossing her arms across her chest mimicking me and rose a blonde eyebrow "Did you just GRUNT at me?" Oh crap, Temari was pissed. Temari is not good pissed.

Note: Do NOT piss-off Temari.

She's like a wild bobcat on its period.

Are we clear?

Good.

'U-u-umm T-temi-chan, i-i'll h-handle this" Hinata placed a hand on Temari's shoulder and lightly guided her over to Tenten and Ino to calm her down.

YAY! Super-Hina to the rescue! Queue confetti and pom-poms! You betta thank kami mystery dude, Hinata just saved your pee-pee from becoming a separate appendage from your body.

"E-excuse m-m-me sir, u-uhh we're n-new he-here and umm w-we don't kn-know our w-ay around. C-c-could y-you please s-show us t-the main o-office?" Hinata played with her fingers as she glanced nervously from her fingers to the body of the boy every few seconds.

A sigh escaped the boy and gradually retreated from behind the locker, what emerged from the locker was the most glorious thing I have seen today. A brown haired male with his hair loosely tied behind him with a pale complexion, fantastic bone structure and...Wait those eyes are familiar. Where have I seen them?

Hinata let out a gasp.

'**Ugh, gosh, that's a hard one, maybe because a certain friend of yours has the same eyes'** Inner Sakura quipped whilst pulling at her hair. **'For someone with a high IQ, you can be insanely stupid.**

Ignoring my Inner, I looked from Hinata to the male standing before us.

"Um Hina, Do you know this person?" Ino beat me to the question.

"O-o-o-h, h-hai, I d-do, girls t-this is my c-cousin Neji-nii-san" Hinata indicated to the male standing next to her.

"W-w-wait, you know HIM?" Temari asked dumbfounded

"H-hai Temi-chan" Hinata nodded while playing wither fingers.

"AND you're related to this grunting thing?" Temari was obviously having a hard time comprehending this fact and personally I don't blame her, so was I, I mean the guy in front of us was a rude, grunting jerk and Hina…well you get where I'm going with this. It's sort of like sticking a tiger and a kitten in a pen together and telling people they're twins. But the eyes don't lie!

"Uhh…hai T-temi-chan, we g-grew u-up toge-gether"

"I see that you haven't changed much Hinata, I thought that gala-banting around the globe with your friends might actually fix your confidence, maybe I was mistaken." Neji stated coolly, looking at Hinata and us with emotionless, calculating eyes.

"W-well y-y-you see-"Hinata was cut off by Tenten.

"Excuse me! Are you insinuating that we are bad influences on Hina-chan?" Tenten stepped forward clearly challenging Neji to take this further. Neji however seemed quite unfazed by this outburst. He seemed even calmer than before.

"No, I am merely stating what I thought might happen to Hinata, did you hear you names included in my statement? No." he blinked and shifted his books to his other hand "I strongly suggest that if you want to make class before the bell goes that you continue down this hallway turn right then enter the 3rd door on your left." And with that piece of advice he walked by us and turned the corner. Silence enveloped us for a few seconds before I decided to break it "Well, let's go to the office shall we?" Everyone agreed and we started to head towards the office using Neji's directions.

Ino, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, turned to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder "Gosh, no wonder you stutter so much! You must have frostbite from that cold ASS! Frosty the snowman's got nothing on him!"

Tenten, however, we noticed was not with us, she was still standing in the same place, staring at where Neji used to be. Ino rolled her eyes and tugged on Tenten's sleave pulling her along to catch up. The office was clean and smelled strangely of disinfectant. But I dismissed that fact and walked towards the secretary at the main desk. Clearing my throat to gain her attention, she looked up from her paperwork and gave us a friendly smile. "Ahh, hello, how may I help you?"

"Oh we're new students to Konoha Private, could we please have our schedules?" I asked in my best professional voice. The lady looked at each of us and asked for our names. After receiving our timetables, we exited the office and started to compare them. Luckily for us we all had the same classes and lunches, hmmm, probably the influence of Tsunade, she's my aunty and the Principal of the school. I decided that she could be forgiven about not letting me bring my bodyguards. I had my best friends; they were like my bodyguards anyway, emotionally and physically. Glancing around the halls, everything was quiet, so I think it would be safe to assume that class has begun. Linking arms with my best friends we headed towards the first hurdle in front of us, Homeroom.

Please Kami have mercy on us.

**OKAY THEN.**

**That's it folks.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I actually buckled down and finished this for you ahead of time because I'll be spending so much time overseas. Hope this fixes you 'till I'm back!**

**Now I'm off to pack since I haven't done yet that cause I've been fixing this…-freaking out- leaving for the airport in 3 hours and I still haven't packed. WAAAHHH!**

**Any who please review, as it is much appreciated...**

**Ciao xo**


	4. Porn, Aliens and ManureOH MY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line. Huzzah!

**PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK-YOU!**

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

**Sakura POV**

Okay, can I please point out one very important fact that I must stress to anyone up in the heavens, I HATE YOU! Not only am I going to need extensive amounts panadol and psychiatric help after this experience but also an hour long bath in every good smelling thing I own. Oh I'm sorry, you're probably feeling very left out of the loop here, let me back track to the beginning of the day.

So there I was, just innocently strolling down the hallways with my friends, minding my own business, just trying the find homeroom when we turned the corner and...

BAAAAYUUUM!

I fall straight to the ground taking my friends with me and in the process hitting my head on the marble tiles effectively resulting in me blacking out. However when I did FINALLY come back to the land of the conscious all I could see was yellow. Eye blinding, cringe worthy, yellow fuzz!

"OMG, SHE'S DEAD! HOLEY CRAP, I KILLED HARUNO SAKURA! NOW I'LL HAVE TO MOVE TO CANADA, CHANGE MY NAME TO YUKEL FRIENZ, LEARN GERMAN AND LEARN HOW TO POLKA DANCE!"

Shizbucket, apparently the yellow fuzz has a voice just as painfully vibrant as its coloured fur.

"SHUT UP BAKA, she's not dead...I think, well she better not be! I told her I wouldn't give her CPR; men are a crucial part of my life. Plus they don't speak German in Canada you dope…they speak Canadian, look that up"

Geez, is it just me or did the yellow fuzz just get bigger, noisier and stupider?

"I swear, if Sakura wasn't unconscious right now and I didn't have to worry about her, I would put a muzzle on both you two idiots"

Okay, I seem to remember that pissed off voice, Temari? What's she got to do with the extra loud and annoying fuzz? Please don't tell me this is her new boyfriend! I'm too young to be a god mother to annoying, pissed off, yellow fuzzed babies! Abstinence is the key people! Or was it castration? Either way I didn't know she liked it dominatrix style...

"P-please just stand b-back a l-l-little bit, she n-needs s-space...thank-y-you. I think s-she might be more c-comfortable in t-t-this p-position."

...Hinata...Oh god threesomes? My virgin mind!

"Just give her a slap...that should bring her around"

Okay this is just getting freaky, creepy and just plain messed up! Come on guys... an orgy? Why wasn't I invited? Wait...REWIND... that came out wrong. Just ignore that last statement, I certainly am. As well as the mental pictures!

_"__Cheh, you dirty, dirty girl, I never knew you had it in you, this would have to be the proudest moment of my existence!"_

I need that panadol PRONTO! So I'm contemplating my options here, I can either A) Stay semi-conscious and be blissfully unaware to everything and just deal with the mental images my inner is supplying me with or B) Open my eyes and risk potential mental scarring from the scene before me.

"_You know, it was just the other day that I saw this really sexy group of inner guys and I found myself in exactly their position, gosh I can remember it so clearly in my head, the things he was doing with his toun-"_

OOOKKAAAY option B it is!

Opening my eyes fully, slightly wincing as bright rays of sun burned into my retinas, I cautiously looked around to find out what my friends were doing having an orgy when we should be in homeroom. SHIZ! Homeroom!

"...Guys? Now's not the time for Orgies, we've got to get to homeroom!"

Finally finding them grouped together, I was surprised to find them not in fact orgy-ing it up but just starting at me with a mix of confusion and concerned looks. My eyes lastly landing on a blond boy, standing next to Ino-pig practically ripping his hair out from what it looked like to be stress...or constipation, I don't know I could never tell the two apart.

"What's with the spastic blonde?"I finally asked after staring at him for a good 30 seconds more.

"Ino?" Temari broke the silence, followed by an indignant 'Hey!' from Ino.

I rolled my eyes "No, the random blonde dude next to her" Pointing to said boy.

Everyone turned to stare at him, while he fidgeted and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Ooooohh, him" they coursed. "He's the dude that ran into you thus knocking you out"

Huh? Come again?

"Knocked out?" I asked, raising a pink eye brow at them all.

"Mmhmm"

"So that's why my head feels like it's going to split in half at any second?" Just confirming that it was indeed from being knocked out that I was in so much mental pain at the moment and not from, well…other things. Cough.

"Hai"

Alright, all talking in unison is starting to get really old. "Stop talking in unison, I'm getting paranoid that aliens have replaced your brains and left your mindless zombie drones here to terrorize us all."All of my friends looked at me with exasperated/ freaked out facial expressions.

Ino placing a hand on her hip rolled her eyes "For the love of Kami forehead, you're such a geek."

Geek? Me? Pssshh, so I might watch a few science-fiction movies from time to time, is that such a crime? And maybe, MAYBE, and this is being hypothetical here people, I have a stash of comics under my bed, but still that doesn't make a geek. It just shows my versatility in academic and creativity skills. See, now if I could only get them to believe me, like I do. Looking back at Ino I noticed a creepy expression on her face I think I would class as a smirk but on Ino it just look creepy. In that 'I know something you don't know and I'm going to burn you so bad if you deny it' kinda way. Staring at me intently she asked quite seriously "What the heck where you blubbering about when you woke up?" Her smirk turning into a full blown smile, when she realised that my silence for at least a minute, confirmed what she was thinking was indeed true.

Eeeeek?

"Orgy Sakura, wow, I didn't think you knew such words" She taunted walking a slow circle around me.

A glare formed on my face as I looked up at her "SHUT it, Pig, we're late for Homeroom"

And with this information brought to their attention all of them quickly helped me off the floor, brushed off any imaginary dust that might have stuck to my clothes as I smoothed my hair down, getting rid of any stray fly a ways.

"...Uhh, well you see...um...first I'd kinda like to apologise for running into you Sakura-chan and ...Um well, I might, if you want, be able to escort you to your homeroom class to make up for earlier?"

Turning our attention back to the blonde boy, I gave him a grateful smile and held out my hand. "I guess I should properly introduce myself, I'm Sakura Haruno, I guess you already know that right?"I continued after he gave me an energetic nod of his head "And these are my friends, Hinata Hyuga, Temari Sabaku, Tenten Kunai and Ino Yamanaka." They all gave a greeting respectively as their names were announced.

Eyes shining a brilliant blue glinted with mischief, he stuck out his and hand and grasped mine "NARUTO UZUMAKI, at your service my lady" he bent down to kiss my hand. Giggling I took my hand back before his lips could make contact with my skin. "That my friend is something you'll have to work hard to earn"

Standing back properly he smiled a dazzling smile "Touché."

Tenten obviously tired of standing up this long broke our conversation impatiently tapping her foot. "Okay, okay…enough with the back and forth, do you know where our homeroom class is or not?"

Giving us another blinding smile and a step away from a pissed Tenten, Naruto swept a low exaggerated bow "Now ladies, if you would be so kind as to tell me what class you were looking for, I would be delighted to escort you there."

"Mr. Hatake's class" supplied Temari rolling her eyes at the blondes failed attempt to be an English Nobel.

"A-hah, that's the class I was headed to before I bumped into you!" Grabbing my hand, he pulled us unceremoniously off down the hall, all charm he had before gone and me stumbling behind him in my high heels as my friends tried to keep up with us.

After 5 mins of Naruto chattering on about the importance of 'Ramen' in an everyday diet, we abruptly stopped in front of a classroom door which was ajar only the slightest. Noise was erupting from the classroom, making my eyes bludge out of their sockets, what was Tsunade thinking putting me in a classroom full of rampaging animals? Wasn't the teacher going to stop this disruption? As if my thoughts had been broadcast into the teachers head, a calm yet strong voice sounded out in the room.

"Okay class, calm down, class will now start. Yuki that means you young man, please sit on your seat not under it."

Under it? What is this place? A circus?

Naruto pushed the door open and strode in with a giant grin on his face, leaving me and the girls behind. Most probably forgetting we were even there, Tsk, idiot.

Walking right up the teacher's desk and from what I could see, the teacher was wearing a mask, A MASK? Yeah, definitely a circus... "SORRY SENSEI, I HAD TO SHOW SAKURA-CHAN AND HER FRIENDS HOW TO GET HERE, MAN YOU THINK SHE WOULD KNOW WITH HER BEING A SUPPER MODEL AND ALL, ARN'T SUPER PEOPLE MENT TO BE SMART?" with that he turned and walked over to his seat and sat himself down with a big happy smile glued to his face.

I sweat dropped at the last remark made, gosh that boy is dense, and made my way into the class room. Absolute silence is the only way I could describe how eerily quiet the class room had become. Boys stared/ drooled, girls gazed/glared and to sum it up everyone just plain went into a stupor. Looking over to the sensei, hoping his reaction would be slightly more human, I was greeted by a large grin and an eye squint. "Hello girls, my name is Kakashi-sensei and I'm sure by the reaction the class has given, they all know who you are, please go find a seat."

As I turned to go find a seat preferably with my friends I noticed an orange book in his hands which I strangely recognised as Icha Icha Paradise. Great! A perverted teacher onto top of it all!

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

Anyway class went by pretty quickly; I managed to find a seat with Ino in the second row, while Tenten, Hinata and Temari found three in the back row. As we made our way out of the class room, we were roughly pushed aside and into the wall by a large group of girls chanting something along the lines of "SASUKE-KUN!" –Insert squeal- Or was it "SAAUUUUCEEEYY-KUN!"? Looking around me I realised I had been separated from my friends and was now trapped between sluttish dressed girls and a door. Not really liking where I was at the time I opened the door and shut myself in the dark room. Looking around, well trying might be a better description, TRYING to look around and judge what sort of room I was in, I gathered that it was small and from the smell most probably the janitors closet. Greeeaaaaattttt!

Feeling for a light switch and rapidly failing I shuffled around the space searching for anything. Unfortunately with my luck I tripped over a pole of some sort and crashed into a hard yet soft, warm surface.

'Hn" the surface grunted.

OMFG, what is it with inanimate objects talking to me today?

Flinging myself off the thing, I scurried backwards until I felt the wall collide with my back. "OMG, who/what are you?" I screeched, bracing myself for an alien invasion…or not. –Shifty eye-

"Tsk. Shut up. They'll hear you." An irritated voice hissed at me.

"Excuse me? And who is this 'they' you speak of? "Is it your alien army?" I asked lowering my voices in case anymore decided to randomly attack me.

"…Alien Army? God. Annoying." it hissed at me with more venom than before. Eeep! I really should stop talking; I'm going to get myself killed in a minute. I settled for flipping it off in the dark.

"I THINK I HEARD HIS VOICE IN THIS CLOSET!" a screechy voice resonated from outside the semi-safe haven I'd found.

"Shit" the voice whispered, something grabbed my hand and dragged me forwards until I met the warm surface I met before. "Listen Annoying, do what I say and I won't feed you to my fan girls" the voice whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head only realising after that the alien/creature in front of me would not be able to see it. Unless it had some sort of night-ray vision and could see me perfectly, then it must have seen the rude gesture I'd tossed it's way before…I'm so screwed.

"Y-yeah, okay' I whispered back, stuttering a little. Whatever cologne the strange thing that was holding me to his chest was wearing was making my head spin. 3 words, De-lish-ous...Awkward, what is alien my type now? Gesh, Sakura pull yourself together girl.

"Good, when they open the door follow me and don't look back. Got it?" it whispered hurriedly in my ear.

"Got it" I replied, not sure I really sure be agreeing to some random aliens plans like this. Oh well, you know what they say...When in Rome, do as the Romans do…or whatever reference is needed to make my decision plausible. Do they count for Aliens?

The door was harshly pulled open and light flooded into the tiny space momentarily blinding me, blinking quickly I realised it was highlighting the most glorious thing I have ever seen in my entire life. A gorgeous male standing 6.1'', with Midnight black hair with a tinge of blue through it, a perfectly sculptured face with an aristocrat nose, fathomless black eyes and from what I could feel a perfectly defined body. Mmmm, yes please. I would definitely take this over the alien any day.

"**Hey that looks exactly like that sexy Inner with the talented toung-"**

I cut my inner off and continued with my unabashed ogling of the sex god in front of me. Noticing my hesitation to run, he pulled me forwards and started sprinting out of the closet and down the hall before the deranged girls had even taken the first step to follow. Watching the back of him as I ran not paying any attention to my surroundings that were flying by, I was entranced by the strong muscled defined in his back, flexed as he ran.

Although a rather strong tug at my arm brought me out of my trance, I noticed him trying to tell me to jump down a ledge onto what it looked like mud below. Was he insane? I'm wearing white jeans, high heels and a silk top. SILK! Eash, guys these day. But with another strong pull at my arm, I was sent flying over the ledge and landed heavily on my butt next to the sex god. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, his hand was placed over my mouth and disrupted my train of thought. Narrowing my eyes at him instead hoping to convey the message I wanted to shout at him.

Vibrations and squeals became increasingly loud as the fan girls ran straight by our hiding place and onwards like a herd of cattle. Finally after a good few minutes, sex god released his hold on my mouth and stared at me.

".hell?" I bit out so menacingly I surprised myself. Giving myself I once over, I came to the conclusion that not only was my outfit ruined but that by the end of the day these stains would not be able to come out, as well as the stench. I was covered in, uurrrgghh, what is that, bringing my arm up to smell, I retracted it immediately while violently dry reaching. Manure, mud and fertiliser! Great, just fan-freaking-tastic! My first day and I smell and look like a pile of crap. WHY KAMI? WHY?

Glaring at the gorgeous boy in front of me, I just settled for a glare as I didn't trust my voice at that very moment. I didn't want to randomly cry in front of this hot stranger, its bad enough I have to smell and look like a pile of poo, I don't want to add emotional wreck onto the list as well. Picking up my bag, I turned and walked away slowly clenching and unclenching my fists by my sides.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

After wandering around the school I finally found the room I was looking for. Not bothering to knock I pushed open the door and strode in, anger and annoyance filling my every bone. Glaring at the woman in front of me, who was staring at me with a cross of amusement, obviously from the way I looked, and irritation, most probably from me barging in on her sake session, she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Taking a few breaths to calm myself down, I placed my bag on the floor and stared the robust woman straight in the eyes.

"Is this how you welcome every new student, Aunty Tsunade?"

**END**

**A/N: I'm BACCCCKKK. Vacation was amazing, I got a tan, flirted with boys, danced till morning, shopped till I dropped and just had a blast! Any who, I'm sorry about this but I'm sort of stuck for ideas to come next after this chapter, so I'm going to be doing some brainstorming and if you feel like it don't be afraid to leave me suggestions in a review. I'm always looking for constructive criticism and your thoughts are welcome. **

**Even just give me like prompts and I can go from there. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, please review!**

**Ciao bella x**


End file.
